koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Burin Burin Daisenpuu
Burin Burin Daisenpuu (ブリンブリン大旋風), roughly translated as "Bling-bling Tornado", is a song performed by Japanese vocal unit, King Creamsoda, a group known for performing many songs for the Yo-kai Watch series. The song appears on the album Youkai Watch Music Best ~Second Season~. It serves as the image song for Youkai Sangokushi. It plays during the game's commercials and ending movie, and briefly played during the game's centric episodes for the running Youkai Watch animated TV series. Credits :Composition: motsu :Arrangement: Tomoki Kikuya :FRAME label Lyrics Kanji= :でっかい嵐が接近中 :見たこともない大旋風 :ありゃま 国中一大事 :今 男のロマンをまとって光れよ :ブリンブリン あ大旋風 :ヘイ！ :ブリンブリンブリンブリンブリン :バランバンバン :ブリンブリンブリンブリンブリン :バランバンバン :ラップでひもとく三国志 :黄巾の乱が出発地 :劉備、関羽、張飛が出会って :虎牢関、呂布とバッチバチ :頭角あらわす曹操 :袁術さえ一撃掃討 :とうとう袁紹軍やっつけた :官渡の戦でブレイク :孫権と劉備 同盟を組み :いざ曹操に挑む 赤壁の決戦 :風がザワついた :いくぞ！ :でっかい嵐が接近中 :見たこともない大旋風 :ありゃま 国中一大事 :今 男のロマンをまとって光れよ :ブリンブリン あ大旋風 :ヘイ！ :ブリンブリンブリンブリンブリン :バランバンバン :ブリンブリンブリンブリンブリン :バランバンバン :劉備と孫権モメてるうちに :曹操 魏の国つくって天国へ :蜀の劉備 孫権は呉 三国いま登場 :五丈原で諸葛亮 :司馬懿をシバいたはずが孫の司馬炎 :作ったのが晋の国 :クライマックス三国志 :戦火に染まる 激動大陸 :ああ南征北伐 晋の王に とうとう :風が集まった :いくぞ！ :でっかい嵐が接近中 :見たこともない大旋風 :はるか目指した丘の上 :ほら勇者の剣に光が躍って :ブリンブリン あ大旋風 :夢の中で 出会った景色 :ずっと ずっと ずっと追いかけて :尽きることない熱狂の :丘にいつしか花が咲き :つわものどもの夢のあと :また風が吹いて :でっかい嵐が接近中 :見たこともない大旋風 :ありゃま 国中一大事 :今 男のロマンをまとって光れよ :ブリンブリン あ大旋風 :ヘイ！ :ブリンブリンブリンブリンブリン :バランバンバン :ブリンブリンブリンブリンブリン :バランバンバン :ブリンブリンブリンブリンブリン :バランバンバン :ブリンブリンブリンブリンブリン :バランバンバン |-|Romaji= :dekkai arashi ga sekkin-chuu :mitakotomonai daisenpuu :ariyama kunichuu-ichidaiji :ima otoko no roman wo matotte hikareyo :burinburin a daisenpuu :hei！ :burinburin burinburin burin :baranbanban :burinburin burinburin burin :baranbanban :rappu de himotoku sangokushi :koukin no ran ga shuubatsuchi :ryuubi, kanu, chouhi ga deatte :kouroukan ryofu to bacchibachi :toukaku arawasu sousou :enjutsu sae ichigeki-soutou :toutou enshou-gun yattsuketa :kanto no tataki de bureiku :sonken to ryuubi doume wo kumi :iza sousou ni idomu sekiheki no kessen :kaze ga zawatsuita :ikuzo! :dekkai arashi ga sekkin-chuu :mitakotomonai daisenpuu :ariyama kunichuu-ichidaiji :ima otoko no roman wo matotte hikareyo :burinburin a daisenpuu :hei！ :burinburin burinburin burin :baranbanban :burinburin burinburin burin :baranbanban :ryuubi to sonken mometeru uchi ni :sousou ki no kuni tsukutte tengoku he :shouku no ryuubi sonken wa goo sangoku ima toujou :gojouken de shokatsuryou :shibai wo shiabitahazu ga mago no shibaen :tsukutta no ga shin no kuni :kuraimakkusu sangokushi :senka ni somaru gekidou dairiku :aa nanseihokubatsu shin no ou ni toutou :kaze ga atsumatta :ikuzo！ :dekkai arashi ga sekkin-chuu :mitakotomonai daisenpuu :haruka mezashita oka no ue :hora yuusha no ken ni hikari ga odotte :burinburin a daisenpuu :yume no nakade deatta keshiki :zutto zutto zutto oikakete :tsukirukotonai nekkyou no :oka ni itsushika hana ga saki :tsuwamonodomo no yume ato :mata kaze ga fuite :dekkai arashi ga sekkin-chuu :mitakotomonai daisenpuu :ariyama kunichuu-ichidaiji :ima otoko no roman wo matotte hikareyo :burinburin a daisenpuu :hei！ :burinburin burinburin burin :baranbanban :burinburin burinburin burin :baranbanban :burinburin burinburin burin :baranbanban :burinburin burinburin burin :baranbanban |-|English Translation= :A huge storm is coming this way :it's a tornado that's never been seen before :and that'll turn out to be a big deal for the country :The spirit of adventure shines so bright now :Bling-bling, a tornado! :Hey! :Bling-bling, Bling-bling, bling :badah-da-dah! :Bling-bling, Bling-bling, bling :badah-da-dah! :At the start of our Romance of the Three Kingdoms rap, :The Yellow Turban Rebellion takes off :Liu Bei, Guan Yu, and Zhang Fei meet :At Hulao Gate, they clash-clash with Lu Bu :Cao Cao makes a big name for himself :and cuts down Yuan Shu just like that :At last, he takes on Yuan Shao's army and :catches a break at the Battle of Guandu :Sun Quan and Liu Bei forge an alliance :to face Cao Cao for their showdown at Chibi :The wind is filled with anticipation :Let's go! :A huge storm is coming this way, :it's a tornado that's never been seen before :and that'll turn out to be a big deal for the country :The spirit of adventure shines so bright now :Bling-bling, a tornado! :Hey! :Bling-bling, Bling-bling, bling :badah-da-dah! :Bling-bling, Bling-bling, bling :badah-da-dah! :While Liu Bei and Sun Quan are going at it, :Cao Cao makes Wei and goes to heaven :Liu Bei of Shu, Sun Quan of Wu, here comes the Three Kingdoms :At Wuzhang Plains, Zhuge Liang :gave Sima Yi a good smack, but his grandson Sima Yan :created Jin and starts the :climax of the Romance of the Three Kingdoms :War destruction continues in the troubled continent :Ah, after taking hits from all sides, the King of Jin finally :quells the wind :Let's go! :A huge storm is coming this way, :it's a tornado that's never been seen before :Atop that faraway hill that they aspired to reach, :you can see the light dancing from the hero's sword :Bling-bling, a tornado! :In the scenery met within their dreams, :they always, always, chase after it, forever :With unlimited enthusiasm :the flowers are in bloom somewhere on that hill :In the traces of the strong warriors' dreams :the wind blows again :A huge storm is coming this way, :it's a tornado that's never been seen before :and that'll turn out to be a big deal for the country :The spirit of adventure shines so bright now :Bling-bling, a tornado! :Hey! :Bling-bling, Bling-bling, bling :badah-da-dah! :Bling-bling, Bling-bling, bling :badah-da-dah! External Links *Official group message and live performance recording for game completion press conference *Ending movie Category: Songs